Kitchen Wyvern
by Jhessill
Summary: Antics in the Castle Wyvern Kitcen Stadium. One-shot chapters. Chapter 2 now up.
1. Best Chef

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:  
I don't own the Gargoyles. I don't own Iron Chef, either. Suing me is pointless, as I'm making no money off this fic nor am I intentionally violating any Copywrites. Original characters are mine and I tend to be VERY possessive.

Information on chickens provided by www.urbanext./eggs/res08-whatis.html.

* * *

Now, on with the fic.  
…oooOOOooo…

Clan Wyvern Presents Iron Chef  
…oooOOOooo…

"Welcome to Castle Wyvern. I'm your host, Renee. Tonight in Kitchen Wyvern it's the battle of …well, Owen and Broadway are going head to head in order to solve the ultimate question…"

"The answer's 42!"

"That's the Answer to the Ultimate Question, Brooklyn, not the question! Now, as I was saying: Tonight, Owen and Broadway will face off with the secret ingredient. Since it wouldn't be fair to have the mates of these gentlemen judging, we had to choose four others. First off, we have a man of few words, people, but look at those muscles! Say hello to the people, Goliath."

"Hmrph."

"Like I said, a man of few words. Next we have our fur wearing, bet making, purring prankster – Haxot! How are you, Kitkat?"

"I am happy to be here, mage, and ready for the food."

"Very nice. And the next judge on our panel, a man who needs no introduction, David Xanatos. Welcome to the club, David."

"Thank you, Renee."

"Not a problem, David. Finally we have Matt Bluestone. A detective from the 23rd precinct, this handsome hunk is currently engaged to the lovely Raqueal. Now over to my co-host for the evening, the lovely Ms. Angela. Angela?"

"Thank you, Renee. Now tonight at Kitchen Wyvern we're going to be doing things a little different than you see on Iron Chef ™. Instead of five entrees, the chefs here will have to prepare a full meal. Basically, that's meaning one appetizer, one soup or salad, two entrees, and one desert. Five plates, four judges, and a single hour. To assist our two competitors are Lily and Lilac for Broadway and Raqueal and Artemis for Owen. Points will be given for creativity, plating, and taste with a score of 5 points per judge per category or 15 points per judge. The chef with the most points settles the feud and claims the coveted 'Top Chef' spot here at Castle Wyvern. We'll now go over to one of our interviewers, Lexington. Lex?"

"Thanks, Angela. I'm here with my rookery brother Broadway to find out just how all this came about. What are your thoughts on all this, Broadway?"

"I'm here to put Owen in his place. I overheard him boasting to Renee that he was the best cook in the castle and…"

"Wait, did you say you overheard Owen 'boasting'?"

"Yeah, it was hard to believe at first, but then Renee came to me with this whole idea about a face off between her mate and me. I didn't want to at first, but then I thought it might be fun. I agreed."

"So this is Renee's fault?"

"Isn't everything?"

"No comments from the audience, Brooklyn! So, Broadway, how do you think you'll fair in tonight's competition?"

"I'll definitely get the top scores in creativity and taste, but I'm a little nervous about plating everything. Why does it have to look super pretty if they're just going to ruin that look with their first bite?"

"Well, my guess is the more it appeals to sight the better reception it's bound to get on the tongue. Something like a colorful plate feels more appetizing than grey pork, white potatoes, and a colorless vegetable. I'm only guessing here, bro."

"Thanks Lex, I'll keep that in mind tonight."

"And now, over to Athens with Owen."

"Thanks, Lexington. Hi everybody, I'm here with majordomo Owen Burnett for his thoughts on tonight's event. So tell me Owen, what do you think of this?"

"I am only doing this because Renee asked me to. I do not believe I have anything to prove, win or lose."

"Are you afraid of losing?"

"No."

"So, you're pretty confident you'll be the winner then?"

"I know that Broadway is a very accomplished cook who has come up with many ways to cook many things. His strongest point is that he doesn't relay solely on recipes, but more so on taste. The outcome not with standing, this should prove an interesting evening."

"Any thoughts on how you got roped into this?"

"After nearly losing her twice, I would do anything to see my wife smile. She asked me if I'd be interested and with the look on her face, I simply could not deny her this."

"Are you nervous?"

"No."

"Thank you Owen. Good luck in tonight's competition."

"Thank you."

"Now, back to Angela."

"Athens. Now, with the kitchen remodeled to better suit two cooks preparing several different plates, I do think we are about to begin. Once our buzzer starts, our two chefs will have one hour to prepare their plates and get them ready for judging. Let's go to Elisa to reveal our secret ingredient."

"Tonight on Kitchen Wyvern, our chefs will be working with… CHICKEN! Ready chefs?"

"Sure, Elisa."

"Yes, Mrs. Maza."

"START COOKING!!"

"So tonight's battle will be battle chicken. Makes me wonder what they're going to make for the desert portion. What about you, Renee?"

"Yes, Angela, that thought did cross my mind, but we can only wait and see. Did you know that there are approximately 175 varieties of chickens grouped into 12 classes and approximately 60 breeds? A class is a group of breeds originating in the same geographical area. The names themselves — Asiatic, American, Mediterranean, and so on — indicate the region where the breeds originated."

"You know what? I did not know that Renee. Did you know that a male chicken's heart rate is about 286 beats per minute? The female heart rate is about 312 beats per minute in a resting state. All I can say is that sure beats the 70 to 90 beat average for humans."

"Indeed it does, Angela. What is it your mate's got out down there? It looks like some sort of stock. Is he making a gumbo?"

"It appears that way. It also looks like he's got his assistants cutting up a lot of buffalo wings, so maybe that's his appetizer. He'll have to get really creative with a sauce to impress this crowd."

"Especially Haxot!"

"I heard that, Brooklyn!"

"Over here on your mate's side we seem to have skinned chicken breasts being cut into strips, but it appears the skins are being laid over several small bowls and set aside. Perhaps we'll be seeing them come back into play here shortly.

"Why don't we go talk a little to our judges, eh Angela?"

"Sure, take it away, Elisa."

"Thanks ladies. I guess I get the great pleasure of chatting up our judges after all. Let's start with Matt. Matt, what did you think when this was brought to your attention?"

"I was all for it Elisa. I mean, what night off could be better than this? Seriously? Broadway versus Owen in the kitchen; who could ask for more?"

"Do you have a favorite as to the outcome?"

"I'd have to say Broadway, for creativity purposes."

"Thank you, Matt. Xanatos, what did you think of all this?"

"Well Elisa, I was all for this. First of all, just to hear Broadway's claim that Owen was boasting was more than enough to catch my interest. Renee came last Friday and suggested a cook off, stating Iron Chef as her inspiration. I couldn't help but agree. We went over the little details, made a couple of stipulations, and then got together with you and the others. The rest is history."

"Who would you pick as winner?"

"I'm just going to wait and see. Picking now might sway my judgment."

"Thank you. Moving on brings us to Haxot. What are your thoughts on all this?"

"My thoughts? How long can an hour last and when can we eat?"

"Any wagers on the outcome of this match?"

"Yeah, I have a few people betting against Broadway, several against Owen, and a couple people who believe a tie will result. Want in? It's pretty hot."

"Ten on Broadway."

"You got Elisa."

"Finally we come to Goliath. Well Goliath, what are you thoughts on all of this?"

"I'm interested in tasting both chefs' meals, but am certain Broadway will come out ahead."

"And why is that?"

"He's had to improvise and alter recipes. I doubt Owen has ever had to change something mid meal. Owen has more experience in the kitchen, but Broadway is more flexible."

"Thank you Goliath. And now, back to Angela."

"Elisa. Let's check back on our chefs, as fifteen minutes have elapsed. It seems like Owen has fried up those strips of chicken earlier, after breading them. It seems to be chicken strips. Not very creative if you ask me. He also has some soup broth starting to boil over here and some whole birds over here getting stuffed. He'll probably be frying those up – baking will take too long at this point. Renee?"

"You're probably right. Over here on Broadway's side it looks like we're going to be seeing a bit of gumbo and maybe a pot of chili. He's taken the meat out of several rounds of bread so that they look like bowls. What's that?"

"I said hey Renee."

"Hey Broadway. Can you tell me what you're doing with that bread there?"

"Sure, they're going to be bowls for one of my dishes. I thought I'd stick to a more Cajun theme and give myself something to work with."

"Is that jalapeño sauce there?"

"Yes it is, but I'm not going to say what for."

"Thanks Broadway. Let's go back to Elisa for another explanation on the scoring system."

"Thanks Renee. Now, as we were told earlier a total of 60 points will be given out. That evens out to 15 points per judge. The points are giving for creativity, presentation, and taste. We chose creativity instead of originality mainly because of our choice of ingredient and neither of our chefs having claimed professional status. Presentation or plating is pretty self explanatory. Chefs will be judged on how well the present their dishes to the judges. Of course, taste is also a 'gimme' category. Of course our judges here claim not to be picky about what goes into their meals, so no one should have a problem taking that first test bite. Back to you, Renee."

"Thanks Elisa. So far we've seen chicken strips on Owen's side and wings on Broadway's. I also see a soup type dish heating away on my mate's side, while Broadway has what appears to be gumbo and chili moving along down there. What else is going on there, Angela?"

"Well it looks like Owen has some ice cream going down there and he seems to be deep frying those skins from earlier. It looks like your mate also has some ranch covered chicken baking in the oven. Colorful vegetables are making an appearance on Broadway's side. Carrots, tomatoes, green peppers, and onions are being cut up and set aside in some bowls. Almost looks like fajitas coming along over here."

"Indeed, which continues the apparent Cajun theme your mate has going. That should earn his some points. Well, it would if I were judging."

"You'd vote in Broadway's favor, Renee?"

"I'd be an impartial judge, yes."

"Then why didn't you judge instead?"

"Well Angela, to be completely honest, I don't think I couldn't sit that still or quiet for an hour. At least this way I get to walk around and talk and not get in trouble for it."

"Well, why don't you tell us how all this came about? Everyone blames you."

"Because it's her fault!"

"BROOKLYN!!"

"Oops."

"Actually Angela, I was talking to Owen about dinner one night last week while we were watching Iron Chef and uncharacteristically, he made a boast about being the best cook in the castle. Even in my elven form, I overheard Broadway's grunt of disagreement from nearby. The TV program gave me the idea for this cook off. I asked Owen almost immediately if he'd be interested. Of course, my mate can't deny me anything even if he claims otherwise."

"Which he does!"

"Brooklyn, one more peep out of you and I will cast a silence spell on you."

"Ok, Renee."

"Anyway, after I spoke with Owen, I went to speak with Broadway. You were there when I proposed the idea to him and that's when we agreed we, as mates, wouldn't be judges. Getting Owen and Broadway to agree was my biggest hurdle and that seemed pretty easy considering how I thought it would go. Last Friday I took the idea to David and he was all for it as well. We spent part of the day discussing the details. You and I worked out the judges, assistants, and even the revision of the whole meal/plating thing. Not really too much there that you didn't already know."

"True, but now the others know as well. Elisa, how much time is left on the clock?"

"About five minutes to go, Angela, and it looks like both chefs have started the plating portion of their meals. If I remember the show correctly, they seem to both be right on time too."

"It looks like Broadway's putting that chicken chili into the bread bowls he made earlier. I'm impressed. It's a nice thick, chewy bread making it perfect for this sort of presentation. Points for practicality there."

"I agree, Angela. Wonderful use of the bread. Can you tell us what Owen did with that chicken skin he fried up?"

"Well, Renee, it looks like he's using it as a bowl for some ice cream he's taken out of the mixer here. Smells like strawberries. It also looks like he's topping it with some fresh blueberries. I'm not sure if that's wise, as the two tastes may come back to bite him. He's also taken the chicken strips form earlier and placed them in a cocktail glass partially filled with what looks like a creamy white sauce. Owen, what is that?"

"Garlic."

"There you have it, its garlic. Not much of a talker you got there, Renee."

"Well, actions generally speak louder than words."

"You're turning as red as I am, Ren."

"Brooklyn! I am not!"

"Uh huh, right."

"Anyway, over to Broadway. How's he holding up with the plating?"

"He seems to be doing just fine, Renee. Apparently he's taking Lex's earlier observation to heart and using a lot of colors in his plating. It looks like his fajitas are getting a drizzling of honey over them. They look like baby fajitas. Maybe this is his desert dish."

"It could be. We've got one minute until time runs out and the chefs are adding the final touches to their plates. It does look like they both got the required five dishes ready and I'm sure the judges are more than anxious to taste them."

"We should know the final results in about ten minutes then, yes?"

"Right Angela. Now we go to Elisa who is with Broadway for his explanation of his dishes."

"Thanks, Renee. Care to tell us how you based your dishes Broadway?"

"Sure Elisa. First of all I started with some buffalo wings with a creamy blue cheese dipping sauce flavored with a bit of cilantro and rosemary. I chose chicken chili for the soup course, plated in its own bread bowl and topped with some parsley for color. Chicken gumbo makes up my first entrée while sautéed chicken breasts smothered in a jalapeno sauce. I wasn't sure about desert, so I whipped up baby chicken fajitas and drizzled them with a bit of honey as a late snack. Most of the meals have a small kick to them. I just hope everyone can handle them."

"Thank you Broadway. I'm sure the judges will be just fine. You'll receive your score shortly. Next, Owen will tell us a little about his meal while the judges complete the judging. Owen?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Maza. I breaded several strips of chicken and fried them up as chicken strips with a creamy ranch garlic sauce, decorated with a leaf of parsley. For the soup course I made a spicy chicken vegetable soup with some French bread. Next I had several whole chickens stuff and then deep fried. I surrounded them with potatoes, carrots, celery, apples, and some onions. Following that I decided that I'd go with a more traditional dish of ranch covered chicken and some simple twice baked potatoes. Following up for desert I fried up several chicken skins and made them bowls for fresh strawberry ice cream topped with blueberries."

"Thank you Owen."

"So who won?!"

"Brooklyn, you'll find out when everyone else does. Be patient!"

"Yes, dear."

"Thank you. And now, back to Elisa with the final result. Elisa?"

"Renee. And here's the answer we've all been waiting for. Who is the best chef here at Castle Wyvern? Tonight's battle has been brutal, the chefs using every last minute of their time. So it comes down to the judges final decisions.

And the winner is

… oh my god

… its Owen."

…oooOOOooo…

* * *

Author's notes: Ok, this is my first time writing a fic with nothing but comments, so please don't shoot me. If you're read my other Gargoyle fics you'll know who all my characters are. If you read carefully you'll get some hints of things yet to come later on in my series. I went with gut instinct here when choosing the format. As far as the winner, it was voted upon in s8. waves Review and tell me what you think. J

Renee: Wow that was wicked.  
Brooklyn: It should have been 42.  
Goliath: What should have been 42?

Haxot: Boy, you need to get your nose out of those books Goliath.

Angela: Yeah, haven't you ever seen The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy?

Xanatos: It's actually a better book than movie, Angela.

Elisa: Great idea. We'll rent the movie and find the book. Bye guys. exits w/ Goliath

Lexington: And here I though Goliath had read every book in the library.

Broadway: … he wasn't always reading…

Matt: chuckles Libraries always were a good place to make out.

Athens: Wow, really?!

Artemis: Matt! gives scathing look

Owen: Good night everybody.


	2. Desserts

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gargoyles. I don't own Iron Chef, either. Suing me is pointless, as I'm making no money off this fic nor am I intentionally violating any Copywrites. Original characters are mine and I tend to be VERY possessive.

Author's Note: I so loved writing the first Kitchen Wyvern battle that today I have decided to write another one. So, here I go.

Kitchen Wyvern: Battle Two

"Hello everyone and welcome to the second ever battle of the cooks here at Kitchen Wyvern. I'm your hostess, Artemis. This evening we have a rather unusual battle between our resident doctor and our resident gambler. That's right folks; it is going to be Renee versus Haxot in our battle of the cooks here tonight. Now, unlike our first kitchen battle we won't be doing a five course meal. No, instead this will be a special edition. So, welcome to Kitchen Wyvern: Desserts Galore. Now we go over to Owen Burnett to meet our judges. Owen?"

"Thank you, Artemis. We have selected a new panel of judges this time. First we have Mrs. Raqueal Bluestone, detective. Mrs. Bluestone, it is a pleasure to have you here."

"Thank you, Owen. I am very pleased to be here. All ready I'm floored. I'd never have pegged you for the broadcast type. You certainly are a man of many hats."

"Indeed. Next to the lovely detective is Mrs. Elisa Maza. Detective."

"How did she talk you in to doing this?"

"That is not the topic here, Mrs. Maza. Why did you agree to be a judge?"

"Raqueal filled me in on the minor details and I couldn't resist a desserts edition judging opportunity, so here I am. Come on, who here can't resist the sweets those two put out?"

"Indeed. Thank you Mrs. Maza. Next to her we have the immortal Macbeth. I'm sure that everyone is happy to see you here, Macbeth."

"Thank you, Mr. Burnett. I was a bit surprised by the invitation, but like the others here couldn't pass up the opportunity to catch this."

"And your favorite?"

"Ach, I cannae tell you. I've never tasted anythin' Haxot has made, but I've heard he's a good rival for your bride."

"Indeed. Our last judge of the night is clan Wyvern's second in command, Brooklyn. Good evening, Brooklyn."

"Hey. So tell me, how did she talk you into doing this?"

"That is none of your concern. Now, since our gambling companion is part of this competition, are there any wages on who the winner will be?"

"Yeah, Athens started one in favor of her dad. You want in?"

"Yes. A c-note on my wife."

"Whoa, pretty confident, aren't you?"

"Indeed. Now, back to Artemis."

"I'll match that c-note, Brooklyn. Haxot trumps Renee. Anyway, back to the program at hand. Like the last time there will be five dishes, or in this case, desserts. The points system has also stayed the same with five points max in each of three categories: creativity, plating, and taste. With four judges and a max score of fifteen points per judge for a total of sixty points, this is sure to be a lot of fun. Now, assisting Renee will be Tathlyn and Lexington while Haxot is assisted by Lily and Lilac. Let's go to our first interview of the night, Haxot. Take it away, Athens."

"Thanks mom. I'm here with our challenger of the evening, my dad, Haxot. Hi dad."

"Hi baby."

"Da-ad! Anyway, the first question I have to ask has got to be the one on everybody's mind. How DID this happen?"

"How does stuff like this always happen? Renee."

"You say that like the name says it all. We don't know the details, dad. Spill them."

"Well, I was hunting something sweet in the kitchen the other night – Saturday to be precise – and I found Renee at the counter chopping some ingredients for a pie. Apparently she'd made a mistake with something and was venting on our poor taste buds. Anyway, she was cussing up a storm in Elvish so I snuck one of the cookies she had cooling. To be honest, they were a little over done. I told her that. Her response was something along the lines of still being able to kick my ass in the kitchen any day."

"Dad, you can't say ass on television."

"You just did."

"Oops."

"Anyway, I called her bluff and here we are. Hopefully our judges are most impartial."

"HEY!"

"You'll kick her tailless hide, dad. I'm counting on it."

"Just how much do you have on this?"

"Thank you, dad. Now, over to Broadway who is standing by with Renee. Broadway?"

"Thank you, Athens. Hello everybody. I'm here with Renee for her thoughts on this upcoming battle. Renee, how do you go from hostess to competitor in less than a year?"

"Pride, ego, a desire to cut loose and have some fun?"

"Is that all?"

"No. I also have a strong urge to kick a furry man's butt in the kitchen for telling me my cookies were a bit overdone. I mean, really, you'd think he was the cookie police from the way he was talking the other night."

"So this is really over one little comment about your cookies? Why didn't you just magic them up?"

"Hey, I pride my self on my magicless cooking just the same as the next person. I actually prefer cooking that way. Plus, I've tasted Haxot's cookies. Even my overdone ones are better than his."

"Your desserts are really your trademark here at the castle. What surprises do you have in store for us today?"

"With all of this being magic free I think I'm just going to shoot for some familiar rarities… things people will recognize but with new twists."

"New twists, eh? Like the time you added sherbet to lemon meringue pie?"

"Nothing that drastic, I'm sure."

"Thank you, Renee, and now, back to Artemis with David Xanatos and the revealing of the secret ingredient. Artemis?"

"Thank you, Broadway. Now, with the kitchen remodeled to better suit two cooks preparing several different desserts, I do think we are about to begin. Once our buzzer starts, our two chefs will have one hour to prepare their plates and get them ready for judging. And the man of the hour, David Xanatos."

"Thank you, Artemis. Chefs, are you ready?"

"Rip, roarin', and ready here."

"Let's get this party started, David."

"And the secret ingredient is… EXOTIC FRUITS!!"

"Who picked that one?"

"Shush Brooklyn. START COOKING!"

"Both chefs have grabbed several different fruits here from the table and now we get a first hand look at both these chefs in motion. It looks like Haxot is going to the grill. That is a bit odd for desserts, don't you think, Artemis?"

"Not at all, Owen. Some of the best desserts that come to mind are grilled. Perhaps my mate is just walking the road less traveled."

"Indeed."

"You aren't going to make this easy on me, are you?"

"I believe the chefs have the hard part. All we do is make conversation for the replays."

"Spoiled sport. Anyway, it looks like Haxot has sliced that pineapple and laid it out there on the grill while Renee is dicing several different fruits. I wonder how well she'll do without her magics."

"My wife does not depend on magic for everything, as you well know, Artemis."

"I know, but she is more apt to conjure a plate of cookies up than bake them."

"Not always."

"Well, now we see bananas, peaches, and oranges making their appearances along with mangos. I see some interesting combinations going on down there. Why don't we get a closer look to see what's going on? Broadway?"

"Thank you, Artemis. I'm here in order to chat up the chefs here at Kitchen Wyvern. Let's start with Haxot since his foods are giving off a great aroma even this early in the competition. Hello Haxot, what's on the menu?"

"Hm? Oh, hi Broadway. I'm actually going off your idea of a themed type deal. I'm going to try and go unusual and yet appetizing while keeping the judges in mind."

"So you know exactly what you're going to do with all this?"

"Of course. Once the ingredients were revealed it was like someone threw a switch. It was all mapped out."

"Your caramel's done."

"Crap!"

"Good luck chef."

"Thanks."

"And now we move over here to Renee who seems to be skewering several of the fruits onto kabobs of sorts. What's this part of, doctor?"

"Kabobs, of sorts."

"As a dessert?"

"Why not? It's only part of the plate."

"Are you doing anything special for the judges?"

"Not really, I don't think. I mean, I'm trying to keep in mind that some people are allergic to some things, but other than omitting those things, I think I'm just going to shoot from the hip. I know I want a couple of different things, so I've got no real plan right now."

"Right. Confident of a win?"

"Yes and no. I know my abilities, but I don't know Haxot's. I'm glad I'm not a judge."

"Wonderful. We'll check back in with you soon."

"Bye."

"And back to you two."

"Thank you, Broadway. Owen, don't you have any facts about this stuff in your head?"

"No."

"Gah. So, how do we fill time?"

"By conversing with one another."

"About what?"

"There is always the issue of your child's sweet tooth."

"HEY!! You promised!"

"That was before your cavity."

"Cavity? Athens."

"Mo-om!"

"Or perhaps why we chose to do this."

"Who could resist, Owen? I want to try these dishes and I'm sure you really want to as well, deep down."

"Indeed. Broadway?"

"Thanks Owen. I would have never guessed you ate sugar. Anyway, it seems like Haxot is making ice for snow cones. Can we get a flavor on it, Haxot?"

"Mango."

"Mango? What's that?"

"A mango, Broadway, is indigenous to the Indian subcontinent and Southeast Asia. Cultivated in many tropical regions and distributed widely in the world, mango is one of the most popularly exploited fruits for food, juice, flavor, fragrance and color. Its leaves are ritually used as floral decorations at weddings and religious ceremonies."

"What Owen means is that the mango a sweet fruit with a rather unique taste."

"Thanks, Artemis. I guess we'll find out how unique that flavor is when the judging comes up. … On Renee's side we have what looks like several oranges being stuffed with ice cream. Can you tell us anything on this, Renee?"

"Only that what you see is what you get."

"What happened to your earlier skewers?"

"Done. Tathlyn, get the wontons out. Sorry Broadway, a bit distracted here."

"No problem Renee. And now, back to Owen and Artemis. Guys?"

"Thank you Broadway."

"Thanks Broadway. And I'm going to go down and chat with our judges just one more time before we get to the tasting. Hello Raqueal."

"Hello Artemis. How's the hosting spot?"

"Very interesting, though next time I'm suggesting a more chatty co-host."

"I agree."

"Hmph."

"So, what are your thoughts before we move on to the eating portion of the show?"

"It smells so good. Can't we have a preview now?"

"I hear you, but that'd be against the rules. Any idea of who you want to win?"

"The best one."

"Well put. Thank you, Raqueal."

"You're welcome. "

"Hello, Elisa. How's the baby?"

"Teething."

"I feel you there. Have you been bitten yet?"

"Yeah. It's really bad when…"

"A-hem."

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, if you want to know who I think will win, I'd have to say with the smells coming from your mate's kitchen I'm leaning his way, but we'll have to see."

"Agreed. Thank you Elisa."

"Sure."

"Now we move on to the immortal Scotsman himself, Macbeth. How are you?"

"Hungry, actually. Renee said not to eat before coming, so I dinnea."

"Oh, I feel you there. I also didn't eat and if my stomach isn't louder than the noise going on behind us, I don't know what is."

"Aye, it's quite loud in here. Pots and cutlery, sizzling and popping."

"Yes it is. So, do you have a favorite?"

"Nay. I'll be impartial in this."

"Thank you, Macbeth. And last, but not least, Brooklyn. Hello Brooklyn."

"Hi Artemis. I was wondering when you'd get down here to me."

"All in good time, wyvern second. So, who are you betting on?"

"I'm actually going for the long shot of a tie. Everyone seems to think one of them is better than the other, but I don't."

"And if you're wrong?"

"Then I lose. No problem there."

"Thank you, Brooklyn. And now, back to Owen for a recap of the scoring."

"Artemis. As stated earlier there is a total of sixty points in all. That will be fifteen points per judge in the three areas of creativity, plating, and taste."

"Way to wow them with your words, Owen."

"I am not here to wow anyone with words."

"Except me."

"Indeed."

"Aaand there's the timer. The cooking's done and it looks like Haxot is offering a shot to his crew and his rival. Oh and Renee's accepted. Down the hatch!"

"Indeed. Now we go over to Broadway with Haxot for the explanation of his dishes. Broadway?"

"Thank you Owen. I'm standing here with Haxot so he can explain his desserts to the judges. Haxot?"

"Thanks Broadway. First of all I wanted to try something out of the ordinary. I went with a grilled desserts type theme and this is what I've got. I'll start you off with some grilled pineapple with molasses followed by grilled orange slices with frozen yogurt and raspberry fudge sauce. Next I redid a classic by offering you a grilled banana split with hot fudge and rum caramel sauce. I also have grilled peaches with Amoretti and finally my personal favorite, mango strawberry snow cones."

"Thank you Haxot."

"Thank you."

"Now on to Renee."

"Thanks Broadway. As I told you earlier, I didn't really have a plan, but I did come up with a few things that I thought would be successful. First I made some rainbow fruit skewers with chocolate dipped strawberries. The skewers have mango, orange, pineapple, kiwi, and peach chunks on them. I also made some ice cream stuffed oranges with a caramel sauce. Then we have a crispy wonton stuffed with chocolate and bananas. Then I made a mango margarita with black pepper mango sorbet for a side. I do admit of thinking of one person in particular when I made my last dish which is the individual peach upside down cakes and brandy."

"Hudson's favorite."

"Yeah, I miss him."

"Thank you Renee."

"Thank you."

"And now that the tasting is over with, we'll give the judges a few minutes to vote and then we'll announce our winner. Back to you Artemis."

"Oh no, stay right there Broadway. You'll be announcing the winner."

"Wha? Ok."

"Here you are, lad."

"Thanks Macbeth. And now the moment we've all been waiting for. The moment that will put to bed the question of who is the best desserts chef here at Castle Wyvern. That person is…

… it's a tie."

"I knew it!"

Author's note: And thus the second edition of Kitchen Wyvern. I was pleased with the muse bite, but had a heck of a time with the desserts. All of these recipes can be found at Food . Except the brandy part. I added that for Hudson. This turned out a little bit longer than the last one, but only by a page. Not too bad. Anyway, I shall let you go.


End file.
